Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to junction boxes, power packs and transformers for ceiling mounted light fixtures.
Ceiling mounted lights such as pot lights are typically constructed with the light bulb housed within a substantially cylindrical lamp housing. A transformer and an electrical junction box for connection to an electrical source are mounted on the lamp housing. Conventional ceiling mounted light fixtures are typically constructed in a linear format, such as the transformer and junction box stacked upon the lamp housing. A conventional light fixture assembly having this stacked configuration is typically greater than 6 inches in height.
In older buildings, 8 inch by 2-inch joists were commonly used to support floors. The use of these joists would result in a plenum of approximately 7 inches between the underside of a floor and the upper surface of the ceiling of the level below. Conventional ceiling mounted light fixtures having heights between 6 and 7 inches could be installed within the 7-inch plenum without difficulty.
In recent years, there has been a trend toward reducing the height of the joists between floors in order to reduce building costs. The use of joists having dimensions of approximately 6 inches by 2 inches has been introduced into residential construction projects. Correspondingly, there has been a reduction in plenum heights, and it is more common to have plenum heights of approximately 6 inches in recent commercial and residential buildings. Reduced plenum heights may also be found in the context of renovations and building re-construction projects. If there has been a redesign of the interior of a building, other service access such as air conditioning ducting may be routed through the existing plenum, reducing the height available for ceiling mounted light fixtures. Conventional light fixtures having a stacked configuration of lamp housing, junction box and transformer cannot be installed in building projects where the plenum is less than the standard 7 inches.
It is desirable when installing ceiling mounted light fixtures to cut a single hole in the ceiling of approximately the size of the lamp housing, and to insert the light fixture into the plenum through this opening. Installation of this type avoids the need to cut and then reseal a larger installation opening once the light fixture is installed. A flanged external frame can be mounted to the installed light fixture to provide an attractive finished appearance for the finished ceiling mounted light.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a light fixture for a ceiling mounted light, which can be installed within plenum spaces that are of a height, which is less than the standard 7 inch plenum.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a light fixture for a ceiling mounted light which can be installed within plenum spaces though a relatively small opening in the ceiling, of a size and shape which will ultimately contain the light housing.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention there is provided a light fixture assembly having a lamp housing with a top, a lamp socket within the lamp housing, a power pack operatively connected to the lamp socket, and a means for supported attachment of the power pack to the lamp housing at a position substantially lateral to the lamp housing, and not extending substantially above a plane defined by the top of the lamp housing. The power pack comprises a junction box containing a transformer operatively connected to the lamp socket, and means for operative attachment of the power pack to an electrical source. The means for supported attachment of the power pack to the lamp housing permits flexion of the junction box relative to the lamp housing.